ikiwfandomcom-20200214-history
War
Prophecy Survival The Matrix provided Gallifrey with a list of attacks that the Time Lords were destined to survive. (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) These included Omega, the Sontarans, Tannis, Faction Paradox, Varnax, Catavolcus, and the Timewyrm. A single Time Lord would be central to all of the attacks. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) * The Doctor fought off Omega in The Infinity Doctors. * With Savar watching, the Fourth Doctor fought off the Sontarans in The Invasion of Time. * Alongside the Minister of Chance, the Seventh Doctor fought off Tannis in Death Comes to Time. * The Eighth Doctor ended a Faction Paradox invasion of Gallifrey (by destroying Romana III's Gallifrey) in The Ancestor Cell. * The Eighth Doctor fought off Varnax in The Return of Varnax. * The Fifth Doctor fought off Melanicus and Catavolcus in The Tides of Time. * The Seventh Doctor defeated the Timewyrm in Revelation. Last Contact and the War However, it was also known that Gallifrey would regardless fall in a war against an enemy. This enemy would remain unknown until Last Contact was made. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Last Contact was the moment when the enemy would be invoked and the War would become unavoidable. (PROSE: Enemy of the Daleks) Multiple decoy Gallifreys were created at the start of the War in Heaven, (PROSE: Alien Bodies, The Book of the War) and one was destroyed in the first fifty years, (PROSE: The Taking of Planet 5, The Ancestor Cell) but when the enemy eventually destroyed every copy of the Homeworld, its displaced children would be forced into a vast Second Diaspora. (PROSE: The Book of the War) Lost Scrolls of Rassilon According to the prophecy, despite Gallifrey's destruction, the heroic Time Lord would find the Lost Scrolls of Rassilon and lead Gallifrey from darkness. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) This Time Lord was the Doctor, who found the Lost Scrolls of Rassilon. (TV: Fathers and Brothers) Timeline (told through many key players) Ulysses Ulysses was a renegade Time Lord. (TV: Fathers and Brothers, PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Along with Saldaamir and his secret human wife Penelope Gate, Ulysses studied temporal cicatrices in the Shoal (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) and San Francisco. However, his disagreements with Time Lord philosophy over the sanctity of time led him to be imprisoned in Gallifrey's prison-planet, (PROSE: Unnatural History) and when he escaped, he wiped his name from the archives on Gallifrey (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) and left to continue his work on Earth. (PROSE: Unnatural History) On Earth, Ulysses worked at Berkeley (TV: Fathers and Brothers, PROSE: The Infinity Doctors, Enemy of the Daleks) under the pseudonym "Daniel Joyce". (PROSE: Unnatural History) He was the Leader of a massive alliance dedicated to fighting the enemy and avoiding Last Contact. (PROSE: Enemy of the Daleks) His work brought him into cooperation with residents of the Needle. (PROSE: Unnatural History, Enemy of the Daleks) Larna Larna was Ulysses' assistant at Berkeley. (PROSE: Unnatural History) After her teacher sent her back in time to investigate the Effect, (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) she told Ulysses and Saldaamir about the prophesy. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Saldaamir Worried by his knowledge of Last Contact, (PROSE: Mister Saldaamir, The Gallifrey Chronicles) Mr Saldaamir tasked himself with protecting the existence of the timeline. (PROSE: Mister Saldaamir, Fishy Business) He kept in touch with like-minded individuals (PROSE: Mister Saldaamir, Fishy Business, Enemy of the Daleks) like "Daniel Joyce", who lived in San Francisco (PROSE: Unnatural History, The Gallifrey Chronicles) like Saldaamir. (PROSE: Mister Saldaamir, Fishy Business, Beige Planet Mars) Bernice Summerfield After having sex with the Doctor on Dellah, (PROSE: The Dying Days) Bernice Summerfield became pregnant and started a relationship with the Doctor. (PROSE: Fishy Business) Iris Wildthyme said they had thirteen children. (PROSE: Iris Explains) However, when Danny the Fish talked to Benny, she had no memories of Dellah or her children, insisting that she and the Doctor had first had sex on Apollox 4. Agitated, Danny the Fish contacted Saldaamir in San Francisco and insisted that Last Contact must have taken place. (PROSE: Fishy Business) Saldaamir checked up on Bernice on Mars. (PROSE: Beige Planet Mars) The Doctor The Doctor was the half-Time-Lord half-human child of Ulysses (TV: Fathers and Brothers) and Penelope Gate. (PROSE: The Gallifrey Chronicles) Take Zero In a trial after saving Gallifrey from Varnax, the Doctor was grounded to Gallifrey and condemned to a stint training new Time Lords. (TV: The Return of Varnax) Larna was his best student. In a vision of his past, he saw Bernice Summerfield, heavily pregnant. (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors) In the last few days before the outbreak of the War on Dronid, a diplomat of the Great Houses went to try to arrange peace with an enemy contact, but he was killed as the fighting began (PROSE: The Book of the War, Alien Bodies) and became a civil rights activist called "Grandfather Halfling" in the City of the Saved. (PROSE: The Book of the War, Of the City of the Saved...) However, Qixotl knew the truth behind the Doctor's death was far stranger. (PROSE: Alien Bodies) Take One The Doctor was traveling in a TARDIS with Samantha Jones when he crossed with his future timeline and learned of the coming War at Qixotl's auction for the Doctor's corpse. (PROSE: Alien Bodies) When the Doctor tried to solve a energy rift in San Francisco, he encountered Daniel Joyce, who had hired an unnaturalist from the Needle who started to manipulate Samantha Jones' timeline. (PROSE: Unnatural History) Shortly afterwards, the Doctor's timeline was dramatically manipulated by Faction Paradox; at the same time, he began traveling with Compassion, a member of the Remote. (PROSE: Interference - Book Two) They visited the Obverse, where a facet of the War was beginning to break out, but Iris Wildthyme prevented the Doctor from playing a role. (PROSE: The Blue Angel) The Doctor and Compassion visited Dalek-occupied Australia and met the Klade, who were looking for the Doctor's father in Berkeley. Very soon thereafter, the Doctor accidentally established Last Contact, and he was sucked into a portal by the enemy (Enemy of the Daleks). Their proxies dosed him with praxis, and he had visions of the enemy's devastation of the Homeworld. These visions were recorded in the Rivera Manuscript (The Book of the War). However, the TARDIS wiped the knowledge of the enemy from the Doctor's brain shortly before she was invited to join Lolita; shortly after her refusal (Toy Story) Lolita destroyed her (The Book of the War) by trapping her in a dimensional rift until she was torn apart (The Shadows of Avalon). Romana Due to the growing war in the Obverse, Gallifrey realised that war was coming (The Shadows of Avalon) and Lady President Romana began to prepare for Gallifrey's darkest hour (The Shadows of Avalon, Luna Romana). She regenerated into a more ruthless incarnation (The Shadows of Avalon, Enemy Lines); she cleared sections of the planet in order to make room to build Battle TARDISes (Luna Romana); she sent agents to capture the Doctor's companion Compassion, (The Shadows of Avalon, The Banquo Legacy) who had just become the first Type 102 TARDIS (The Shadows of Avalon, The Book of the War); and she implemented Greyjan the Sane's plan to create duplicate Gallifreys, not considering that she herself might be on a duplicate (The Ancestor Cell). During her Presidency, cultists brought back Omega and tried to seize power, but she was rescued from certain death by Braxiatel (Intervention Earth). The Doctor (continued) Take One (continued) After destroying Romana III's Gallifrey, the Doctor's timeline was fractured, and he was brought to the Eleven-Day Empire by his companion Fitz; after a period of recovery, he was evicted (With All Awry) by Cousin Ceol (Now or Thereabouts). He eventually recovered by spending a hundred years on Earth without his memory, disconnected from greater events in the universe (The Ancestor Cell, The Burning, Escape Velocity). Take Zero (continued) On a different Gallifrey from Romana's, the Doctor acted not only as a professor but also as a diplomat (The Infinity Doctors) in the years before he went to Dronid (Alien Bodies, The Book of the War). While trying to arrange peace between the Sontarans and the Rutans, General Sontar told him that Gallifreys' Capitol was originally designed as a fortress. The Doctor also solved the Omega crisis. His wife Patience once reminded him that he had read the scrolls and "seen the enemy" (The Infinity Doctors). The War King Eighty-one years before the start of the War, the Homeworld’s most infamous renegade returned before with warning of the enemy. (PROSE: The Book of the War) His crimes were expunged, and he became the Magistrate, an important adviser to the Lord President; (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors, et al) subsequently, he himself took the throne. (PROSE: The Book of the War) The Doctor was his half-brother (Fathers and Brothers) and best friend. (PROSE: The Infinity Doctors, The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) The Needle Savar's TARDIS is caught in a black hole and stretched into the Needle, a structure one light-year long and fifty thousand kilometers in diameter. He escaped in an escape pod (The Infinity Doctors) but he was caught by the I, who stole his eyes (Seeing I). Billions of years in the future, the people of the universe relocate to the Needle after a great disaster that drained the universe of energy and left whole galaxies uninhabitable (Father Time). A few decades before the universe ends, the Needle is almost completely abandoned (The Infinity Doctors). The Klade The Klade are the Daleks’ descendants and the destiny of all life in the universe. They were a major part of Ulysses' alliance, but virtually all their time machine fuel had been used up (Enemy of the Daleks). They lived on the Needle (Father Time). Imperial Family Four Time Lords survived the destruction of Romana's Gallifrey (PROSE: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street, The Gallifrey Chronicles, COMIC: Miranda): a man wearing a rosette; the Doctor on a throne holding an infant; a man holding dice; and a young woman with long blonde hair. (The Gallifrey Chronicles) They caused the devastation of the universe and ruled in its wake. (Miranda, Father Time) Their Throneworld was filled with great furnace cities that produce weaponry and vital supplies (Hope), reminiscent of Gallifrey 8 (The Taking of Planet 5). The Emperor The universe (Father Time, Miranda, Hope) was ruled with an iron fist by the Emperor, who reigned from the Needle. He was assassinated by the Klade on the night of the birth of his daughter, Miranda (Father Time, Miranda); Miranda was hid back in time and raised by his earlier self (Father Time, The Gallifrey Chronicles). The Man with the Rosette The Magistrate survived the War as the man with the rosette (The Adventuress of Henrietta Street, The Gallifrey Chronicles). The Minister of Chance In a universe empty of Time Lords, the Minister of Chance helped the Doctor defeat Tannis (Death Comes to Time). He later journeyed by himself (The Minister of Chance) in the post-War universe (The Adventuress of Henrietta Street).